1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical heating devices, and in particular to an improved method for manufacturing such heating devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods for manufacturing an electrical heating device by placing an electric heating element comprising an electrical resistor, electrical insulation material and a metallic jacket within a cladding tube, filling the remaining space in the cladding tube with a metal powder having a high thermal conductivity, densifying the powder by means of vibration after the powder is placed in the cladding tube, and subsequently sinering the powder by heating the heating element or by externally heating the heating device, are known in the art. See, for example, British patent specification No. 1,028,398.